


Take A Moment and Think of Just

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Descendant Lance, Klance! - Freeform, No Beta, Nonbinary Pidge!, Panic Attacks, Somewhat angsty?, Spoilers!, black refused to take another paladin, blue paladin matt, blue still loves Lance and would choose him anytime given that choice, breif prisoner of galra shiro, galra - Freeform, half galra keith, hmu if you want to beta this, much of this was written on half an ounce of sleep, only temporary, panic attacks due to the inabilty to pick a lion, pidge swears, post season two, resistance fighter Matt, sad Klance child, self deprecition x2, several headcanons dealing with preparation for the kerboros mission, team isn't doing well, the other half was in the shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: (Working Title)Shiro was gone, whether taken by the Galra, or just simply gone due to the unexplainable that fact still remained. The paladins are trying their best to search for their leader and keep the Galran Empire at bay. It wasn't working well. They were fighting a losing battle. And that was before they lost another Pilot. What were they going to do now?





	Take A Moment and Think of Just

Another mission down, another day they were missing Shiro. The paladins didn't know what to do anymore. They couldn't form Voltron without him, and they didn't exactly have someone that could pilot Black. Everything was chaotic without him. The team was slowly falling apart and the Galran empire knew it. 

Lance was training. It was something he threw himself into ever since they lost Shiro. It helped relieve some of his stress. He could forget for just a little while how useless he was. The Blue Paladin barely raised his head as he felt another presence join him. He knew it was Keith, it wouldn't be anyone else. 

They had developed a sort of easy relationship between the two where if one was training the other would freely come in and train as well. As a result the two had grown closer and barely bickered as much as they used to.

They easily slipped into the familiar rhythm of training, which was second nature to them by now. The two Paladins easily grinded through the the various levels, making to level 18 before beginning to tire out. Still they fought on, back to back, hearts beating as one, movements part of a singular entity.

They continued fighting like that until, something happened. It was hard to explain for them. One moment they were two singular combatants, the next they were one as the next wave descended upon them. The new person moved fluidly with both baiyards, using sword and gun interchangeably until the wave ended a,nd so did the training. 

They stopped and looked down at their hands, dropping both baiyards in shock and skittering back. What happened to them? A million thoughts ran through his head the voices of two people merging into one.

"Wh-What happened? Keith? Lance?" His voice fluctuated wildly, as he whipped his head around, trying to find a person who was not there.

"Are we, one? But that's.... Impossible? Then where is?" He mumbled, looking at his looking at their armor. It was now purple, a fusion of colors just like he was. The fusion took of his helmet and looked at his reflection in the visor, oh wow.

He had lighter skin than Lance, but darker than Keith. His eyes were two completely different colors, one was a bright blue, the other a deep purple. His hair was lance's brown, and was about Keith's length with the soft curls Lance usually straightened out. 

"Oh wow. This is us, me....." He muttered softly before the training door slid open.

"Keith Lance I know you two fucks are in here and Allura said it was about time you two actually ate so I came to drag your asses to the dining hall." Pidge's voice rang out as they entered. At first when they entered their focus was on a small device they were holding, then they looked up and saw the rather tall man in purple paladin armor and freaked the fuck out. 

"Oh god!" They said as they quickly backed out of the room. They had no idea that Keith and Lance had fused, hell the fusion had no idea what he was himself. 

"Pidge wait!" He called, dropping his helmet and running after his non-binary teammate. Luckily he was much faster thanks to the height difference between the two. He easily caught up and put a hand on their shoulder.

"Pidge!" He said, the frightened teem turning around to face them. Pidge stared up at the fusion. Their eyes looked over his face, a recognition lighting up on their face.

"Lance, Keith? What happened?" They asked.

"I, don't know. We were training and something happened. We fused? God I don't know what to do." He said, letting the much smaller paladin go. 

"Oh man. We need to tell the others, we need to find a way to separate you two!" Pidge said. He felt an utter repulsion at the thought of being torn apart, which made no sense. He should be happy to be two separate people again, right? Then why did it feel so wrong to consider splitting?

"Yeah. Let's go." He muttered and followed Pidge to the dining room. The male was terrified of how his team would react, if only for the fact they might try to attack. The two stopped outside the dining hall, allowing The fusion time to relax before they went in.

The hall was filled with the noises of Coran and Hunk talking about something on the ship they were attempting to get fixed after their last battle. All talking came to a halt when the trio caught sight of Pidge and the fusion.

"Pidge, who is that?" Hunk asked, a bit worried for his friend.

"Keith and Lance fused into one." Pidge said while the fusion shuffled awkwardly, giving the others a small wave. 

"This is a unique situation... Paladins have never fused before. I did not think humans were capable of fusing." Allura said walking over to look at the male. 

"We can't." Pidge said, causing Allura to frown.

"Is there even a way to separate?" The fusion asked, though he really didn't want to know.

"Yes, but it is a very painful process if the participates are unwilling. It also requires materials we do not currently have." The princess said.

"Then what do we do?" 

"Well first you need a name." Alurra said, causing him to frown softly.

"How about Klance? Because you know He's Keith and Lance combined." Hunk piped up from his seat. 

"Klance?" The fusion said, testing the word out on his lips. It sounded right, it felt like him.

"Yeah. Klance, thanks Hunk." Klance said, giving the Yellow paladin a small smile. Hunk gave Klance a smile in return. Well at least the others were pretty accepting, even if Allura and Coran looked concerned. At least they knew of a way to separate them. Damn why did it hurt to think about that? He'd just blame it on his new status as a singular being that didn't want to die.

~

Shiro hated the Galra. They had enslaved him for an entire year, caused his arm to get replaced, and were just general douche bags. This was very apparent to Shiro as he was once again in their clutches. He has to keep reminding himself this wasn't like last time. This time he had more training, he wasn't alone. The other paladins would find him. Of course this didn't stop the occasional episode, but it was a lot more properly managed. 

The black paladin supposed that he should have been thankful that he had been allowed to keep his armor, albeit with a damaged comm in his helmet, guess it made the gladiator battles that much more interesting. Shiro had taken to pacing relentlessly in his cell. It was something he had taken to doing after the torture stopped. 

There was another match today. The guards were rather excited form the match up, apparently whoever it was was supposedly going to completely own him. Shiro added that to the things he endlessly worried about, it was a growing list. 

Shiro fell to the ground as the ship shuttered violently. The guards stationed outside his door immediately abandoned their posts and ran towards the source of the explosion. Shiro frowned as he got up. It wasn't the paladins, he couldn't feel Black, unless someone else took the role of Black Paladin. 

Shiro pushed those thoughts away. Whoever it was attacking were foes of the Galra and that's all Shiro needed to know at the moment. He powered up his Galran prosthetic and began hacking at the door, making relatively quick work of it and stepped through. The hall was clear, but he knew that sentries would undoubtedly be combing thro the hall sooner rather than later.

The Black Paladin made his way through the halls, careful to keep on alert. The sound of rushed footsteps made him stall. He flattened against a corner and waited for the lone person to go by him. Of course Shiro wasn't expecting that Person to be Matt.

Shiro immediately sprung from his hiding place, surprising the other man. Matt spun around, the staff like object he was wielding coming out into an attack position as he faced Shiro. Shiro held his breath because one) damn Matt had more hair than the last time he had seen him, and two) fuck was it hot. 

"Shiro? Is that you?" Matt said, squinting to look at the other more clearly.

"Yeah. It's me. Man am I glad to see you." Shiro said, Matt going into a less tense position. The two walked towards each other and gave a quick hug.

"How and why are you here Matt? I though they sent you to a work camp?"

"They did, but the workers revolted and about half got free, myself and my father included. We're forming a resistance against the Galra. God, I didn't think I'd find you here." Matt said, emotions thick within his voice.

"Okay, we need to move, are there any prisoners back that way Shiro?"

"Not that I saw." Shiro said with a shake of his head. Matt nodded and pulled out a small communicator.

"Spectre six here, I have one prisoner, we are leaving the wing now. Get ready to move in with transport." He said, replacing it on his hip and turning to the paladin. Shiro nodded and off they went down the halls, dispatching Galran sentries and guards along the way. They were an effective team as they moved through the halls. 

Soon enough they came to an airlock where several other aliens were waiting. They handed Matt a helmet and tried giving Shiro a full spacesuit, to which he denied. He activated the helmets full shield mode, turning his armor into a suitable space suit. Man he was grateful for Altean tech.

They moved quickly as the guards made their way to the air lock, readying it and leaving the ship. Near immediately several explosions went off, the shock waves rocking the ship. The group maneuvered to a small ship that had flown in, getting in and repressurizing. Shiro felt alive. Once again he had escoaed from the clutches of the Galra, but this time he had a more defined goal in mind, a team he had to get back to.

"Man do I have a lot to tell you." The two said simultaneously as the small ship sped away from the wreckage.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here this monstrosity is. This is my first Voltron fic and I decided to jump right in with this. Haha.
> 
> But yeah. So I have no idea what Matt and Shiro's relationship should be, like i sort want them to be in that stage right before they get into a relation, or like on the Kerboros mission they got together but then the stress of being captured by Galra got to them?
> 
> Also I headcanon that there was at least two years of training for the Kerboros mission, if not more. Think about it, they would have had to send these men into space for two months, if they weren't compatible on eart they had no chance in space. I'm also headcanoning that Matt was Shiro's Technician/Mechanic since as great as space dad is, there's no way he could be them and the pilot. 
> 
> So yeah, take this or leave it. Next chapter will hopefully be up next week.


End file.
